


It Started out with a Kiss

by neiria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Bus Hook Up, Cake, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Unrequited Love Sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neiria/pseuds/neiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke honestly could not remember a time when he didn’t have feelings for Calum. They had snuck up on him so quickly and before he knew it all his thoughts revolved around him when he wasn’t preoccupied or trying his best to distract himself. He hated himself for feeling this way about his best friend, it was beyond inappropriate and could only end in heartbreak."</p><p>Or the one where Luke pines for Calum and avoids him and when Calum questions him about it Luke kisses him and they proceed to hook up on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started out with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago and never got around to posting it so I thought I would finally do that. It's my first posted fic so I'm sorry if it's not all that great!

Luke honestly could not remember a time when he didn’t have feelings for Calum. They had snuck up on him so quickly and before he knew it all his thoughts revolved around him when he wasn’t preoccupied or trying his best to distract himself. He hated himself for feeling this way about his best friend, it was beyond inappropriate and could only end in heartbreak. He was positive there was no way in hell Calum felt anything other than friendship towards him and even if by some miracle he did, they still couldn’t do anything about it. It was too risky and he knew neither of them would ever want to put the band’s cohesiveness in jeopardy over something like this. 

He had tried to stop feeling this way, to forget about all the things that Calum did that had made him fall for him. The way his face lit up when he saw Luke walk into the room. The way he laughed at all of his lame jokes even when they weren’t very funny. The way he looked at him with such intensity in his eyes while they were on stage. The way he always knew what to say to cheer Luke up and even more than that, that he always knew when something was wrong without Luke even having to say anything. The way he carried himself, how perfect he looked with a smile on his face, how easy and natural everything felt when they were together, the list was endless. He had tried so hard to forget but he had failed miserably. He hid it well most of the time, doing his best to shield both him and his best friend from the repercussions of his deepest, darkest secret. Sometimes he felt like he was being obvious though, when he laughed a little too loudly, smiled way too widely when he saw Calum first thing in the morning, the way his eyes lingered for a little too long every time Calum removed his shirt or walked around half – and sometimes fully - naked. He thanked his lucky stars every single day that no one had caught on yet.

It was hard to be hopelessly in love with someone who didn’t have the slightest idea. It was even harder to have to spend almost every waking moment with the man you were pining over. He was certain Calum had no clue at all because he knew if he did he might be a little more tactful to help spare Luke’s feelings. There was no way he knew that every time he got close to him, Luke’s stomach was filled with butterflies and that every touch was almost too much for him to handle. It couldn’t be possible that Calum knew every flirtatious comment he made towards his best friend felt like a punch to the face and that when he talked about the girls he had met or hooked up with that it was like a triple kick to the face, gut and balls all at once. He wouldn’t be aware of the internal struggle Luke was constantly being faced with and the many times he had almost given in and blurted out everything he felt. He had actually tried to once when he had been drinking way too much, he had gotten all serious with Calum and told him that he loved him but Calum misunderstood and said he loved him back, smiling and offering to get Luke some water. He had lost his nerve and couldn’t bring himself to explain he didn’t mean just as friends. 

When he had first realized he felt something serious for Calum he tried his best to deny it, telling himself that he was just getting confused because they were such close friends. He had never had feelings for a dude before and it freaked him out beyond belief, even moreso that they happened to be for his best friend and bandmate. It had taken him months to come to terms with it and accept that he did, in fact, want another guy in every single way possible. It wasn’t just some little crush, he wanted to be with him, he wanted to spend all his time with him, he wanted to touch him in ways that made his cheeks redden when he thought about them. In recent times it had become so hard for Luke to spend time around Calum that he had been going out of his way to avoid him whenever possible. He wasn’t sure if it helped anything, being away from him was possibly even harder for Luke than being around him was. He was so sure that any minute he would find his balls and tell him everything only to face the rejection that scared him more than anything and he couldn’t handle that. He couldn’t risk losing his best friend and he couldn’t risk fucking up the band.

After they had finished the show that night, the band had hung around in the back lounge for a while, reminiscing about the show and having a few beers to wind down. The other three boys had already gone to sleep over an hour ago but Luke was still awake, chilling on the couch and playing some video games to pass the time. He had stripped down to nothing but his boxers in an effort to make himself more comfortable knowing he would probably spend another mostly sleepless night gaming until he finally passed out on the couch. Sleeping in his bunk was too hard for him lately, knowing that Calum was so close to him, hearing his breath and his occasional snoring since he could pick out the sound from his other two band members. He was about to score another goal in his game when he heard the distinctive sound of the door opening. Pausing the game quickly, he looked up to see Calum standing there in nothing but his underwear as well. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of him and he seemed to be lost for words. Luckily Calum was hopelessly oblivious as per usual and didn’t notice.

“Hey man.” Calum said, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand as he shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch. “Do you always have to take up so much space?” He asked jokingly, pushing Luke’s legs out of the way so he could sit down and pull them back over his lap. 

Luke tried his best not to react to the contact and he seemed to manage for once. “I can’t help that my legs are so long.” He muttered back, staring at the television so he had an excuse not to look at the mostly naked boy sitting beside him.

“Guess you can’t help that they’re so great either.” Calum said, mentioning how nice Luke’s legs were for probably the millionth time.

Luke grunted in response, unable to come up with something to say back so quickly. He hated when Calum made those comments almost as much as he loved hearing them. It was complicated to both hate and love something at the same time but somehow it seemed to happen often. He finally turned to face Calum and noticed that a small frown was starting on his lips. It pained Luke to see Calum looking upset and all he wanted to do was make it better but before he could say or do anything Calum spoke again.

“What’s up with you lately? I feel like you’re avoiding me dude.” Calum said, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration from having to have this uncomfortable conversation.

“I’m not.” Luke blurted out immediately, knowing it was a total lie and wishing he could take it back immediately after he said it. He hated lying to anyone but Calum especially. “I just.” He stopped midsentence to try and think about what he actually wanted to say. “I’ve been feeling off is all.” He finished, which at least wasn’t a total lie.

Calum rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. “I feel like you’re not telling me something and it’s driving me crazy.” He said, his voice showing how frustrated he was. He pushed Luke’s legs off him to force Luke to sit up properly beside him so he could look him in the eyes. Luke froze immediately, trying to look down but Calum wasn’t having it and he lifted his hand to place it under Luke’s chin so he could keep his face front and center under his gaze.

Luke’s breath hitched in his throat again and his mind was going a mile a minute. This was his chance, he could tell Calum everything and see where that got him. He knew all the reasons why he shouldn’t but it was killing him to still be keeping this secret. Maybe he could play it off as some stupid crush, like it didn’t really mean anything but it made him feel awkward to be around him. Calum would tell him he was crazy and he could go back to pining him in secret knowing that he had his answer. He searched Calum’s eyes for a second, not really sure what he was hoping to find there. They looked how they usually did when Calum was tired, a little red from sleepiness but there seemed to be something else there that Luke couldn’t find words to describe. Whatever it was, it gave him courage and he took a big deep breath while he tried to find the right words.

He finally opened his mouth to speak but his brain didn’t seem to want to connect with his mouth at the moment. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward to place his lips against Calum’s. To his surprise, Calum didn’t pull back right away. He could tell Calum’s entire body was rigid at first but after a few seconds he seemed to relax more and began to kiss Luke back. Luke didn’t want to push his luck but he couldn’t help himself so he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue in rhythm with Calum’s. He reached his hand up and placed it on the back of Calum’s neck, pulling him in as he moved his entire body closer to the boy’s, needing to feel more of him pressed up against him.  
Luke was lost in the moment, unable to think of anything else except the taste of Calum’s tongue in his mouth. He snapped back to reality momentarily when Calum finally pulled away from him.

“What the fuck are we doing?” Calum asked, his voice sounding a little shaky and confused as he searched Luke’s face for an answer.

Luke couldn’t help but think of how cute Calum looked with his lips all red and a little wet from kissing. He bit his lip ring nervously while he tried to think of something to say, trying to not feel embarrassed about the fact that he was very obviously excited. “I’m sorry?” He said, unsure of what else to say.

Calum paused for a second and Luke was certain he had noticed that he was currently pitching a big tent in his boxers. He continued to chew on his lip ring, wanting some sort of feeling against his lips now that Calum’s were no longer pressed against them.

“Do you really want to do this?” Calum asked, looking down and making it very obvious that he was aware of how hard Luke currently was.

All Luke could do was nod, scared of what would come next. He was shocked when all Calum did was lean forward so he could kiss him again. This was really happening and Luke felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He didn’t want the kiss to ever end but it wasn’t enough for him, he needed to touch Calum. His breath was coming quickly now with how turned on he was and he reached his hand over and placed it on the waistband of Calum’s boxers. He pulled back from the kiss for a second, wanting to ask before he took things too far. “Can I?” He whispered, leaning his forehead against Calum’s. 

When Calum nodded, Luke kissed him again, with more urgency this time. He bit the other boy’s lip gently, before moving to kiss down his jawbone and continuing all the way down to his neck. He kissed it a few times before sucking at it gently and when Calum moaned softly in response he started kissing and sucking his neck harder, certain it was going to leave marks. 

Luke liked the idea of leaving his own marks on Calum and the thought got him going so much that he finally pulled Calum’s boxers down and placed his hand around his cock. Luke was caught a little off-guard when he realized Calum was as hard as he was and he couldn’t help smirking slightly as he continued to kiss at his neck. He moved his hand up and down his length slowly a few times, it was the first time he had ever touched a dick that wasn’t his own and he wanted to get a feel for it.

Calum whimpered slightly at Luke’s touch and that was all the motivation he needed to start jerking him, moving his hand up and down quickly while turning his wrist slightly every time he came up over the head. Calum’s groans got louder and Luke felt like he was about to explode from sensory overload. The feeling of Calum’s hard dick in his hand, the taste of his neck as he sucked on it, the fabric of his boxers rubbing against his own hard cock every time he shifted his hips slightly, it was almost too much for him. 

He thought he might go crazy if Calum didn’t start touching him too but before he had a chance to ask him his hand was already at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down with urgency. His hand found Luke’s cock and Luke moaned loudly against his neck as he started working up and down his length. Luke jerked his hips forward, wanting to move his dick even faster through Calum’s hand, too turned on to even be embarrassed by how enthusiastic he was.

“Fuck Cal, that feels so good.” Luke whispered, pulling away from his neck so he could place his lips against his again. His tongue moved with his as they both jerked each other off, their hands moving in sync. Luke pulled away from the kiss finally so he could look down and see his hand around Calum’s hard cock and Calum’s hand around his. It was almost enough to send him over the edge but he held himself back, not wanting to get off just yet. 

“Fuck Lukey, I’m so fucking close.” Calum moaned, working his hand even faster over Luke’s dick. 

Luke slowed his own hand down, not wanting this to end so quickly or this way. “I want to make you cum with my mouth.” He whispered, the thought of it making his dick twitch in Calum’s hand.

“Please Luke.” Calum responded, removing his hand from around Luke’s dick so he could get up.

Luke stood up, looking down at Calum where he was sitting and loving everything he saw. How flushed his cheeks were, the look of intensity in his eyes as he stared up at Luke, how hot he looked with his hard cock leaking just a little bit of precum at the tip. “Fuck.” Luke muttered as he slipped his own boxers off before he got down on his knees between Calum’s legs. He pulled Calum’s boxers all the way off his body and threw them to the side haphazardly, not really caring where they ended up.

He kissed and sucked his way up Calum’s thighs, loving the way Calum was moaning and twitching every time he hit the right spot. Finally, he grabbed his cock again, licking his lips quickly before placing his mouth around the head. He licked at the tip lightly, surprised at how much he loved the taste of his best friend’s dick in his mouth. It wasn’t long before Calum groaned at his teasing and started moving his hips impatiently.

Luke stifled a laugh and moved his lips further down Calum’s length, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. He tried not to gag when the head hit the back of his throat but he couldn’t help it. Calum just seemed to enjoy the sound though so Luke started moving his mouth quickly up and down his length, letting it hit the back of his throat every time until it didn’t make him gag any longer. He moved his hand over the part that wouldn’t fit in his mouth as he continued to suck Calum off to the sounds of his moans. Luke’s dick was throbbing from how turned on he was so he reached his other hand down to jerk himself off to the same rhythm he was moving his mouth up and down Calum’s cock.

“Fuck Luke. Seriously, so fucking close. You’re so fucking hot.” Calum said in between his heavy breathing and moaning. 

He was being so loud Luke thought he might wake the others but he didn’t really care right now. All he could think about was how much he wanted to make Calum cum and how much he wanted to taste it. He gave a little squeeze with the hand that was wrapped around Calum’s dick so he would know it was alright to cum in his mouth. 

“Fuck.” Calum moaned again, and Luke could feel him tense up, knowing that he was about to get off. He kept speed, helping Calum ride out his orgasm as he felt the shots of warm liquid filling his mouth while Calum screamed his name. Calum swore loudly again after one last moan before falling back against the back of the couch. Luke took his mouth off his dick, swallowing every last drop while still jerking himself off. He was so close to the edge, he didn’t even know how he had managed to not jizz when Calum did. “Stand up.” Calum said in a demanding tone that Luke liked a little bit too much. 

He did as he was told, standing right in front of Calum with his dick still in his hand. Calum shoved it away and replaced it with his own, moving quickly up and down the length. Luke groaned loudly, trying to keep his balance with how good it felt. “So fucking close.” He said, unable to manage any other words.

“Cum for me Luke.” Calum said, a look of intensity in his eyes as he stared Luke in the eyes for a few seconds before looking back down at his dick.

“Ugh. Fuck that feels so good.” Luke moaned, feeling himself about to lose it. “Fuck, don’t stop Cal.” He cried out loudly, finally reaching orgasm. He rocked his hips back and forth quickly as he rode out his orgasm, spilling over Calum’s hand. When he was finished, he threw himself down on the couch, unable to handle standing in his post-orgasm haze. He saw Calum wiping his hand on his discarded boxer’s out of the corner of his eye and he tried not to laugh while watching it. He cuddled up closely to Calum when he was done cleaning up, putting his head on his chest so he could listen to his heartbeat.

“What the fuck just happened?” Calum blurted out, always so tactful. He didn’t seem angry or upset at all, just slightly confused as to why his best friend had just sucked him off.

“Can we worry about that in the morning?” Luke asked tentatively, trying to stifle a yawn. Everything felt perfect to him and he didn’t want to ruin it by talking about feelings right now.

“Just one question?” Calum asked, putting his arm around Luke’s shoulders to pull him in closer.

Luke nodded against his chest, closing his eyes to enjoy the sound of his heart beating.

“Do you like, like me or something?” Calum questioned, sounding genuinely curious about the answer.

Luke was so comfortable where he was laying, with the sound of Calum’s heart in his ear and the feeling of his breath on his face that he couldn’t even bring himself to lie. “Yeah.” He said, keeping his eyes closed and moving to snuggle up to him even closer.

“Good.” Was all Calum said in response.


End file.
